Neige
by Ginlyzee
Summary: Le froid de la nuit et de l’hiver lui mordait le visage,mais il adorait la neige.Il chérissait le froid.Il admirait les ténèbres de la nuit.Il se sentait enfin à sa place,ici,pris dans un étau comme Lui.[OSSlash]


Coucou le monde de la fanfiction (plus particulièrement du Snarry)! Comment ça va?

Voilà un mignon petit n'OS! Un peu guimauve, certes, mais je peux pas écrire que des trucs tristes (voir mon recueil 'JusteThem').

Comme d'hab' rien à moi, tout à Mrs Rowling. Je vois pas pourquoi on précise encore, mais bon... Des fois qu'on écrive un truc qui puisse la détrôner...

Gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture!

* * *

Il marchait lentement dans les rues de la grande ville. Tout était calme, même les rares voitures qui se risquaient à sortir ne parvenaient pas à troubler le silence qui regnait. Le vent soufflait, faisant voler l'épais manteau de neige autour de lui. Les flocons qui continuaient de tomber, le forçaient à plisser les yeux. Les 50 centimètres de neige commençait à geler le bas de son pantalon. Le froid de la nuit et de l'hiver lui mordait le visage. Mais aucun élément, ni aucune de ces choses ne le feraient rester chez lui. Il adorait la neige. Il chérissait le froid. Il admirait les ténèbres de la nuit. Il se sentait enfin à sa place, ici, pris dans un étau glacial. Comme Lui.

Il était sorti parce que les énormes flocons blancs qui lui tombaient sur le visage lui rappelaient ses baisers froids. Parce que le vent lui donnait l'impression d'être dans une de ses étreintes. Parce que la neige n'était, en fait, qu'une couverture qui recouvrait la vie mise en aparté pendant la saison hivernale. Parce que l'épaisse couche blanche, disparaît quand vient le printemps.

Mais l'hiver de Son existence à Lui durait déjà depuis trop longtemps. Le froid avait définitivement gelé la vie qu'il avait laissé de côté. Le printemps qu'il avait pensé représenter, n'arrivait pas à faire fondre le masque de glace.

Il aurait tellement voulu savoir ce que cachait se masque. Un sourire ? De l'espoir ? De la joie ? De l'amour? Jamais il ne pourra savoir.

Il avait tout aimé de Lui. Sa froideur naturelle, son ton sarcastique, sa voix tranchante... Tout. Mais à présent, il se rendait compte que son masque était devenu son vrai visage. Il avait tellement caché ses sentiments depuis tellement longtemps qu'il les avaient profondément enfouit et que jamais plus personne ne les verraient. Personne. Même pas lui.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il était arrivé devant la grille du parc qu'il adorait. Bien entendu, le parc était fermé la nuit mais il escalada les grilles et se dirigea vers le kioske que la roseraie, pour l'instant dépouillée, entourait. Il monta les escaliers du kioske et s'assit sur un des bancs. Celui qui était tourné vers le petit ruisseau. Gelé à cette période de l'année. Comme Son cœur. _Comme mes sentiments,_ pensa-t-il_, je ne peux plus rien ressentir. Pas après avoir connu toutes ces nuits. Des nuits sans lui, dans un lit glacé par son absence. Des nuits sans sentiments. Des nuits de passion indifférente. Des nuits vides de chaleur humaine. Des nuits sans tendresse, sans reconnaissance, sans joie, sans amour. _

Il resta comme ça un long moment. Peut-être une heure. Peut-être moins. Peut-être plus. Toujours est-il que son amant lui manquait. Déjà. Il était désespérément dépendant de lui, malgré ce manque de sentiments. Jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait le quitter malgré tout ce qu'il avait pensé. Alors il se leva et hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé :

- Je te DETESTE !!! Tu m'entends? JE TE HAIS !!

Et il se laissa tomber à terre.

- Mais je t'aime… je t'aime tellement…

Des larmes commençèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il resta prostré, là, dans ses pensées, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Il n'entendit pas les pas de quelqu'un briser le silence de la nuit.

L'homme qui l'avait suivit s'assit sur les marches enneigées du kioske et posa ses yeux sombres sur lui. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, où tournait sans cesse le nom du jeune homme qu'il voyait pleurer. Par sa faute. C'était ça qui le fit réaliser que Harry ne le quitterait pas. Et Merlin savait combien de fois il lui avait répété qu'il l'aimait comme il était, avec ses défauts et son passé torturé. Et c'est le visage de Harry, ravagé par les larmes et offert au froid comme pour implorer l'hiver de geler son cœur pour ne plus rien ressentir, qui le fit prendre conscience qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir.

Quand il avait accepté cette relation, quelques mois auparavant, il avait prévenu le jeune homme qu'il ne changerait pas ses habitudes pour lui. Mais l'ex-Gryffondor n'avait pas parut être découragé et il lui avait signifié en l'embrassant. Ils avaient vécu séparément pendant quelques semaines, puis Harry avait passé quelques nuits chez lui, sans qu'il ne le renvoit une fois qu'ils avaient passé du temps ensemble. Le jeune homme avait fini par ne plus retourner chez lui et Severus n'avait rien dit quand il avait ramené toutes ses affaires. Il n'avait pas pour autant montré ses sentiments et les disputes s'étaient faites de plus en plus nombreuses. Mais Harry n'était pas parti. Il n'avait pas claqué la porte violemment, il ne s'était pas enfermé dans la salle de bain pour être seul, il n'avait pas déserté leur lit. Il s'était toujours contenté de le fixer quelques secondes, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs, puis de soupirer, et de s'approcher de lui, doucement, comme pour dompter une bête sauvage. Alors il se glissait dans ses bras, le serrait fortement contre lui et attendait que Severus ne l'embrasse, presque distraitement. Toutes leurs disputes finissaient toujours dans leur lit, où ils faisaient l'amour pour Harry et où ils ne faisaient que coucher ensemble pour Severus.

Toutes, sauf celle-ci. Celle-ci avait fini par être celle de trop pour Harry. Severus ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Il ne s'était jamais préoccuper de ses sentiments, pensant de toute manière que l'un ou l'autre finirait par se lasser. Sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas. Severus s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à Harry. Il voyait à présent comme il souffrait. Il ne savait pas si il pourrait changer autant mais il se promit de ne plus jamais le laisser partir et de ne plus le traiter avec si peu de considération.

Il se leva et s'approcha silencieusement de lui. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'attira dans ses bras. Harry était stupéfié. Il ne savait si il rêvait ou pas. Puis, comme au sortir d'un rêve déplaisant, il se débattit, les sanglots reprenant le contrôle de son corps, la colère se rappelant à lui. Malgré son agitation, Severus le maintint dans ses bras et peu à peu, il s'affaissa dans ses bras, une fatigue émotionnelle prenant le dessus. Il s'assit par terre et le prit sur ses genoux, le berçant et le protégeant de ses bras. Il planta son regard dans les yeux humides de larmes de Harry et laissa, pour la première fois de sa vie, son cœur parler.

- Harry… Je t'en supplie, ne m'interrompt pas.

Il inspira un grand coup et se lança.

- Je… Je suis désolé. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vécu avec personne et à vrai dire, je n'aime pas trop les gens. Quand tu m'as proposé cette drôle de relation, je ne pensais pas que ça durerait et je ne pensais pas que tu étais motivé par autre chose que le sexe. Pourtant, en tout bon Gryffondor que tu es, j'aurais du me douter que tu ne te liais pas avec quelqu'un que pour ça. Malgré tes 'je t'aime', je n'ai pas fait attention à tes sentiments. Après tout tu n'as que 20 ans, que peux-tu savoir de l'amour ? Mais même nos disputes ne t'éloignaient pas. Tu revenais vers moi, ne semblant pas plus que ça affecté par mes insultes et ne semblant pas non plus être plus en colère contre moi. Je suis resté froid, distant, ne te considérant comme rien de plus qu'un objet, qui parlait et qui prenait un peu plus de place que mon bureau dans ma vie. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas, tout à l'heure, un sentiment étrange m'a envahit. J'ai regardé autour de moi, - mes bibliothèques, mon bureau, mes fauteuils – et… il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait ta présence et je te voyais partout. Ton fantôme me poursuivait et j'ai su que ce drôle de sentiment n'était autre qu'un vide. J'étais vide. Alors j'ai suivis tes traces encore fraîches dans la neige et je me trouve là en train de te dire que… je ne veux pas que tu parte… Mais je ne promet pas non plus de changer… Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te dise je t'aime toutes les cinq minutes. J'essaierai juste de faire plus attention à toi et…

Harry ne le laissa pas finir. Ses doigts tremblants de froid étaient posés sur les lèvres de Severus. Il caressa tout son visage, comme pour se rassurer, comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Severus… Je… je t'aime et… et rien ne p-pourra changer ce f-fait… N-ni mon âge, ni t-tes insultes, ni ton m-mauvais caractère… Et m-même si j'ai d-du mal à croire qu-que je ne rêve p-pas… je ne t-t'aurais pas quitté, quand bien même ça aurait v-voulu dire souffrir toute ma v-vie… s-sans voir au-aucun de mes sentiments m-être r-retournés…

Severus le sentait trembler contre lui et, remarquant ces lèvres bleuirent, il l'enveloppa dans sa cape, le réchauffant le plus possible, l'embrassant autant qu'il le pouvait. Dans sa fureur et sa précipitation, Harry avait oublié de prendre un manteau et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Il les transplana devant la porte de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques semaines et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'immeuble. Il traversa rapidement le salon pour entrer dans la chambre et déposa Harry sur le lit. Il jeta un sort de réchauffement et s'allongea à ses côtés, après avoir retirer leurs pantalons, leurs pulls et leurs chemises, les laissant en boxer et T-shirt. Il rabattit les couvertures sur eux et serra Harry contre lui, le frictionnant autant qu'il le pouvait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit les tremblements de Harry se calmer. Alors il se permit de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit à Harry. Et il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'Harry aurait été capable de se sacrifier pour lui. Admettre à Harry ,autant qu'à lui, qu'il le voulait dans sa vie et qu'il l'aimait lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il ne le pensait. Même si il n'allait pas paraître plus joyeux, ou plus aimant qu'avant, il serait enfin heureux. Tout comme il sentait que la futur gaieté de Harry ferait peu à peu fondre cette couche de glace qui recouvrait sa vie depuis la mort de sa mère.

Peut-être un jour racontera-t-il à Harry son enfance entre haine de son père et amour de sa mère, son adolescence pourrie par Lucius Malefoy et rendue infernale par les Maraudeurs, puis ce retournement brusque à la mort de sa mère, la chute vertigineuse vers l'enfer de Voldemort, qu'il avait toujours évité tout en ne se le mettant pas à dos, puis la lueur au bout du tunnel incarnée par Dumbledore, mais toujours seul, toujours amer, à jamais changé par sa brève incursion chez les Mangemorts. Oui, il lui dirait un jour. Peut-être demain, peut-être dans dix ans. Mais il lui dirait.

Parce que son printemps était enfin revenu. _Harry_.

* * *

Et voilà un OS! Alors, comment qu'il est? Une rev'? Merci. 


End file.
